10 Things She's Cluless About
by emy-twilight09
Summary: Clary suffers through Idris High School with her cousins Nate and Tessa. Trying to keep and eye on Tessa and out of the eye of the golden bad boy Jace. As for Tessa, she deals with evil girls, pervy seniors and a certain blue-eyed babe...TMI TID heart
1. Upchuck Reflex and Dates with Axel

Chapter 1:

The water was cold as it splashed down my back.

"THERESA!" I yelled. She had used up the hot water, again. I quickly went through my shower routine, and reached for one of the towels. I slammed my fist into my sister's door.

"THERESA !" I screamed into the door. I heard a tongue cluck behind me.

"Really Clary? Do you think Mom would appreciate you banging down Tessa's door?" My older, adopted brother, Nate, asked.

"Mom would thank me if she knew that Tessa took all the hot water this morning. I thought you'd at least be on my side."

"Clary I am neutral. I don't understand girl problems." He sighed, sauntering down the hall.

"But you're gay. Don't you empathize with girls better than straight guys?" I sniped.

"Okay that is a stereotype. Anyways, I'm not gay, and I should tell you that Tessa already left. She had cheer tryouts, or something like that. We are leaving soon, so you may want to get dressed." I growled and threw myself back into my room. We had moved to Los Angeles, California for Luke's job. I honestly think we only did it to get away from Valentine in New York. And what's better than moving your children to the other side of the country? But here we are and it's the first day of school at Idris High School. The joy. I pulled on an old Def Leppard t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my red vans. I pulled a brush through my fiery hair. My aunt, Elizabeth, and uncle, Richard, had died in a car accident when Nate and Tessa were very young. They have been living with me, my mom, and Luke ever since.

Nate knocked on the door, pulling me out of my brain and back to reality. I grabbed my bag and cell and ran out the door after Nate. I sat in the passenger seat as we drove through the winding streets straight to the pits of hell. I twisted my hair up on my head. I hadn't had time to blow dry it so it was still damp.

"So are you going for the quiet artistic vibe?" Nate smirked.

"Are you going for the gay prep boy type?" His cheeks flushed and I smiled in triumph. I patted his arm. "Nate I am just messing with you. Don't be so cynical." I turned back and stared at the lurking castle-like structure that loomed ahead. I gulped. I hate school. Some asshole on a motorcycle cut us off as we pulled in.

"Take that spot." I pointed to the spot next to the bike. I have very bad road rage. The guy sat there, unstrapping his helmet as I slammed the door. I almost gasped when I saw what lay underneath. Gold. Golden eyes, golden skin, and golden hair.

"Hey, jackass, are you trying to kill somebody or is this your first time riding that." I pointed at the glossy black bike. I don't care if he had just about killed me and Nate, motorcycles are sexy.

"Oh I was trying to kill you Red." He winked and swung a leg over.

"Well isn't that heart-warming. That's a way to win a girl over, throw her through a windshield." I seethed and he smirked at me. He had the decency to find hilarity in my near-death experience.

"What's got your panties in a twist Little Red?" His smile widened and it looked almost innocent.

"Don't think for one minute, that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties." I smiled.

"Then what did I have an effect on?" He raised an eyebrow. Damn him for doing that.

"Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing." I grinned, wiggled my fingers and walked away. I tore through the hallways looking for the office. I bumped into another body and we both fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I picked up a few papers she dropped. I looked at her in all her shimmering glory. Her black hair was falling around her shoulders, her brown eyes looked curious and she frowned down on me as she helped me to my feet.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" She stood over me and I almost had to rock my head back to look at her teetering on the 7 inch heels.

"Yeah, I'm Clary Fray." I gave her a small smile.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Lucky for you I'm part of the Welcoming Committee, I can help you find your way around, if you'd like."

"Sure. I have Biology first period with Mr. Starkweather." I handed her my schedule. She seemed nice enough. She snatched my arm and pulled me to the side. I tried to yank away but she had a very strong grip.

"Careful. Those are the Sluts. Do NOT get in their way. They'll crush you with those 'last season' Jessica Simpson heels. The one the right, that's Kaelie Woodley." I stared at the blonde, her blue eyes shining and her little dress riding up her thighs. "The one on the left is Aline Penhallow. She's co-captain of the cheerleading squad." I moved to Aline and her foreign looking face. Her black glossy hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to see a little too much cleavage. "And that is Jessamine Lovelace. She's head cheerleader and has slept with most of the football team. I wouldn't be surprised if every Monday she goes to the local clinic to get an abortion." Isabelle scoffs. Jessamine is gorgeous. Her blonde hair was twisted into little ringlets that fell over her shoulder. Her brown eyes pierced the on looking students and she acted like a princess. What a bitch.

"I don't know who that is though. She must be a new disciple." Isabelle shrugged and I followed her gaze to the tall girl, with the long brown hair and big grey eyes. Tessa.

"That's my sister." I whispered.

"What? No she isn't. You two look noting alike!"

"Well 'adopted' sister. Her parents were my aunt and uncle. Technically, she's my cousin, but she's more like a sister to me."

"She doesn't have very good taste in friends." Isabelle sighed. She led me up to the biology room and sat next to me at one of the tables. The golden douche walked in right as the bell rang. Could my life get any better? Turns out it could.

"Ugh. Who's that asshole?" I jerked my chin at the boy.

"Oh that's my brother Jace." I let all the air out in a sharp whoosh.

"What?" I choked out. I had just insulted the only person who had noticed me here.

"Don't worry, he's an asshole. What did he do? Or are you just really good at spotting jerks?" I watched him sit down next to Kaelie and slip his hand along her leg. Gag me with a spoon.

"He tried to kill me this morning." I sent him a glare, but he was too preoccupied. "Is she his girlfriend?"

"Just his thing this week. He'll probably move on by next week." He turned his head and looked at his sister and then saw me next to her. He winked. Who would condescend to like that guy?

* * *

I glanced over the syllabus. Just a repeat of the last school.

Show up on time.

Come prepared.

No food in class

Blah, blah, blah. Someone scooted closer to me. I turned to look at the glorious guy who was definitely a senior. He had intense blue grey eyes. His blonde hair was perfectly styled, he had a dazzling white smile, smelled like Ralph Lauren Polo, and was looking at me. I swallowed.

"Hey cutie." He winked and I blushed. I made the cheerleading team this morning and I already caught the gaze of a senior, and he's the quarterback. _Way to go Tessa!_ I patted myself on the back.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So what's your name?"

"Tessa Grey."

"I'm Axel Mortmain." He grinned.

"Wait, are you related to the guy who owns Mortmain Shipping?" Oh my gosh, please be loaded.

"Yeah, that's my dad." He looked a bit surprised. "Most pretty girls don't know that. I take it your smart." He smiled.

"I suppose."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Would you let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Oh pinch me!

"Yeah, I'd love that." I smiled.

"Great!" He pushed back and went to his table. I felt like someone was watching me. I could feel eyes boring into my head. I turned and my eyes met dark blue ones. A very attractive boy was staring at me. His black hair framed his face and his lips quirked in the corner. I turned quickly away. What the hell was that? I felt a jolt of electricity pulse through me.

* * *

Her huge grey eyes met mine. By the Angel she's pretty. But why was she talking to Mortmain. He was a grade A prick. If he wasn't the quarterback and didn't have a bunch of pet apes to follow him around, I'd gladly punch his nose in. I don't think he'd take to kindly to the boys track team's captain bust his ass. He acted so cool even though the football team hasn't had a win since 1999. But now I hated him because he was talking to her. I saw her walking with the sluts this morning, but she didn't look like a slut. She looked smart and sweet. Not cold and heartless like Jessamine. So, why was she with them? Why was she talking to Mortmain? I don't know, but I do know that I'll know by the end of the day. The lunch bell rang and I stood. She, however, had already fled the room. I walked next to Gideon as we went to the lunch room, Jem, Jordan, Gabriel and Simon were already seated at our table. I didn't see my cousin Jace but no doubt he was fondling at his new love, sorry, lust interest. I saw Isabelle at the table next to ours along with Kirby, Sophie, Cecily, and Maia. Some other girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes was squeezed in between my sister and Isabelle. I sat next to Simon.

"Who's the red head?" I pointed at the little thing.

"Clary Fray. Her and Izzy are new besties. She has a brother and sister who are also new here. Well, according to Izzy, they're actually cousins, but Clary's mom adopted them when their parents died."

"Who are they?"

"Theresa and Nathaniel Grey." He bit into his sandwich. I stood. I just spotted my new best friend.

"Clary right?" I reached over and shook her hand.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She looked confused.

"Word travels fast. I'm Will Herondale, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled and then looked up and my face fell. My dear cousin, Jace, walked in. Kaelie draped around his shoulders. Clary followed my gaze and she turned back and glared down at her lunch tray.

"I'm guessing you don't like my cousin."

"God, is everyone related to the guy?" She threw her hands up.

"He seems like a prick, I know, but he's not. However, the guy who is attempting to wine and dine your sister is."

"Wait who is wining and dining Tessa?" Kirby looked up. She was very good friends with the girls. She's a little thing with pixie-cut brown hair. She has hazel eyes and extremely long lashes. She was sweet and very good with movie trivia.

"Axel Mortmain." I grumbled and the girls groaned.

"Wait, what's wrong with him?" Clary looked worried.

"He's very…touchy-feely." Maia piped in.

"He plans on taking her out tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Clary's eyes widened.

"Alec's 18th birthday party." Isabelle groaned and rubbed her temples.

"And Mortmain was invited?" Clary's eyes somehow grew larger.

"No, but he'll be gate crashing." I growled at the thought.

"Well, what do we do?" Clary sighed.

"Kill Mortmain?" I offered.

"Or just kill his reputation." Kirby smiled mischievously.


	2. Into You

Ch. 2: Into You

NPOV

"She's fine, if you're into the short ones." Jace smirked at Jem.

"Like you can talk about being 'into' short ones! I saw you drooling over the new girl." Jem smiled as he pulled his arms behind his back stretching.

"Why would I like her? I have Kaelie." Jace tried to look as if he was sickened by the thought of the little red head when in fact, Jem had been spot on. Will scoffed beside them.

"You two are both ridiculous."

"You have a lot of room to talk! Fawning over Tessa and practically stalking the poor girl." Jace sniped.

"Hey! This conversation is focused on your love life, not mine." Will growled. "Anyways it's not stalking when you ask her sister about her."

"Wait Tessa has a sister?" Jace leapt at the chance to switch the subject. Too bad it was still centered on the little spitfire.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, Clarissa." Jem batted his eyes and folded his hands on the side of his cheek in dramatic swooning effect. Jace silently kicked himself.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Jace sneered. "She is kind of a heinous bitch…"

"And you're a pretentious asshole. And she is neither heinous nor a bitch. She was very sweet when I talked to her at lunch." Will spoke almost nonchalantly. Who in the hell did Jace think he was calling Clary a bitch?

"She wasn't very sweet this morning. The girl has got some serious road rage!" Jace defended himself like always. Narcissism runs in the family. It only happened on some occasion with Will, but only when he felt a little awkward. Jace used it in daily ritual. Cecily was the only one that wasn't that way. Well not like the two boys anyways.

"Well you can't blame her. You drive like a maniac." Jem laughed to himself.

"Hey if you are going to say those kinds of things about me, please refer to me as sexy man god of a maniac." Jace smirked.

* * *

"He is such a douche bag. Almost every class I had with him, I also had with Kaelie. They were literally excelling to sexual intercourse by the time eighth period rolled around." Clary growled from Isabelle's bed.

"I know, honey, I know. He is gross, but he is also upstairs with Will and Jem right now and if he hears you he will just take delight in your loathing. Trust me, I know." She wiped away some eyeliner. Clary thought about maybe going upstairs and listening in on their conversation but that's a tad grade school. Isabelle turned and looked at Clary.

"Clary did you hear anything I just said?"

"Ohm, no."

"Homecoming is in a week. Are you going to get ready here?"

"I guess I could..." Clary trailed off, looking at the Urban Outfitters catalog.

"Clarissa, do you even have a dress?" Isabelle was in front of her the catalog lying limply in her fingers.

"Do I need one?" Clary examined her chipped fingernail polish.

"For the love of all that is holy! This is a dance. A school dance. It is mandatory for a female to dress up in a sexy garment to achieve some male attention. And that is exactly what you need. Male attention." Isabelle glowered down on the red head.

"You're psychotic." She simply stated. Clary's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Let's go, we can look at some magazines for dress inspiration."

"Gag me with a spoon…" Clary mumbled under her breath. Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and the stack of magazines on her nightstand. The two trudged down the steps to the enormous kitchen. Isabelle flipped on the television and grabbed some apple slices and the jar of peanut butter. Clary wrinkled her nose at the apple. She was in the mood for fattening substances. She walked around the kitchen opening every cupboard until she found the blue package she had been searching for. _Oreos._

Clary sat down next to Isabelle at the bar and watched as Isabelle flipped through the channels. She finally landed on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Clary stopped her on it, snatching the remote away from Isabelle.

"Hey!" Isabelle protested, reaching around Clary for the remote.

"No! I like this episode! It's the one where Spike and Buffy finally hook up."

"Ugh I hate Spike."

"I'm going to punch you in the face. Spike is adorable and sexy and so….sigh."

"I prefer Angel." Isabelle stated simply.

"Angel is a total wimp! And he leaves Buffy and then when he turns human for a day it screws with her feelings. I just don't think he's very dependent, but Spike always saves Buffy because he loves her."

"Gag." Isabelle mimicked puking. "Give me the remote."

"No!"

"Now Clarissa." Isabelle seethed.

"No Isabelle." Clary matched her glare and then sprinted away, down the hallway and back up the stairs. Clary couldn't help but giggle as Isabelle bounded behind her. Clary ran past Isabelle's room and other sets of doors until she spotted another staircase leading to the attic. It didn't even occur to Clary that Jace, Jem, and Will were up there lifting weights. She scampered up and even though she saw the boys she didn't stop. She ran over to a jumble of equipment and scurried to the top, jumped and grabbed the beams of the ceiling and balanced herself on it.

"Clary, come down."

"Not until you agree to finish watching that episode."

"No."

"Then I am not coming down." Clary sat down on the beam and started to swing her legs like a little kid. She heard a few muffled chuckles and turned to look at the boys in the corner. They were trying not to laugh.

"Fine. But after the episode is over we have to watch what I want to watch."

"Cross your heart and kiss your elbow." Clary smiled down.

"Whatever, just come down." Isabelle growled.

"Okay, catch." Clary threw the remote at her and she caught it. Clary stood and took a deep breath. The floor wasn't that far away but Clary hadn't done this in a long time. She leapt from the beam and kicked her legs over her head, flipping, and then her feet were on the floor. She felt a little dizzy.

"Thank God my mom signed me up for gymnastics as a kid." She muttered. Clary turned to the boys wiggled her fingers and raced Isabelle downstairs.

* * *

"Well that was odd." Jace smirked to himself. He thought of the way Clary had hastily scurried up to the ceiling, amazed at how one so little could manage and then she did that spectacular flip. He kind of wanted to go see what they were watching.

"I'm hungry. How about we call it a night?" Will stretched and Jace praised his cousin silently. They went down the stairs and Jace threw off his shirt as they passed the bathroom, tossing it into the laundry basket. He kind of wanted to show off his smoking hot body to Clary, even if she thought he was a douche. As they entered the boys took in the sight. Clary was lying on her stomach across the bar and Isabelle was draped over the chair. Both girls had their mouths open as they watched the T.V. Clary shoveling peanut butter and Oreos into her mouth and Isabelle shoving apples and peanut butter into her own. They gawked at the screen as these two people were making out and things were literally falling apart around them. Intense love-making scenes have really weird effects on girls.

"What the hell-?" But Jace was interrupted by 'SHHHH'. Finally the show concluded. The two girls sighed and turned to the boys.

"You guys suck." Isabelle growled.

"What?" Will looked alarmed. What had they done?

"You're not Spike so therefore you suck. She doesn't mean it but this is her first encounter with the Buffy/Spike relationship. To be honest I wish I knew a guy like Spike…" Clary rambled off and then snapped back into reality. "Can we help you with something?" Her tone lightened up.

"What have you done to my sister?" Jace scoffed.

"Oh don't worry she'll be over it soon, but she has now entered the depressed stage where she wants nothing but the guy she has fallen in love with. It's a complicated part of being a girl so unless you have a uterus, you wouldn't get it." Clary sighed and hopped off the counter. _She is so small and cute, kind of like a squirrel. _Jace thought to himself. Isabelle dropped her head on the counter.

"Poor thing. You need a pick-me-up." Clary grinned and patted Isabelle on the back. She collected the package of Oreos, the vanilla ice cream and ice from the freezer, and milk from the fridge. She turned in a full circle before turning to Jace. "Where's your blender?" He pointed to a cabinet that was quite a reach even for him. He was going to go get it for her but she waved him away, hopped on to the counter and reached around for the blender. She jumped to the ground lightly and went to plug in the blender. The boys flanked Isabelle, Will and Jem both watching the T.V. but Jace just watched Clary make the Oreo shakes. She gathered five glasses from one of the cupboards and poured an even amount into each one. She slid each one to the other people before taking a big gulp of her own.

"Crap!" Isabelle jumped up.

"What?" Clary looked around slightly alarmed.

"The party is tomorrow and we aren't even ready!"

"Party?" Clary's eyebrows scrunched together.

"The party Mortmain and Tessa are going to. My brother's birthday party!" Isabelle latched on to Clary's arm and dragged her away from Jace and the other two.

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I shall update soon! I'm sorry it took me forever but most of you know that I am wrapping up my other story. And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! You guys rock! And thank you rats xp who is so dang supportive, the mystery guest;) and The Little Shadowhunter, you're awesome! I really me it and I hope to hear from others. Any who I shall update ASAP!**

**(Heart)- Emma**

**9 days until the Mortal Instruments comes out on DVD (GASP)!**


	3. Don't Dream It's Over

**So I decided against changing the story because many of my patrons didn't agree with the change;) any who…**

Chapter 3: Don't Dream It's Over

"Isabelle! Where are the scissors?" Clary yelled from her spot on the kitchen floor.

"On top of the fridge in that jar thing." She called from the living room. Clary climbed up on to a stool and grabbed the jar. She cut open the package and took out the three roles of streamers. School had ended an hour ago and it was now 4:15 and the party was at 9. Isabelle had planned to have the house decorated by 6 so the two girls could get ready. Clary had confirmed the previous night that Tessa would be coming with Axel.

Clary picked up the streamers and went to the living room where Isabelle was setting up a little sound system. Streamers were thrown around and furniture had been pushed to the side to dance. A few coolers sat beneath a window, the contents undoubtedly alcoholic beverages. Isabelle had taken all the valuable and breakables and placed them away in a closet. Her parents knew that they were throwing the party but they didn't know about the drinking and probably alcohol induced sexual activity, but we'd leave that to Maryse and Robert to find out for themselves. This is what happens when you leave teenagers alone for a weekend. Then again it wasn't Maryse and Robert's fault. Maryse had an unusual flight plan this month and Robert had taken Max to see his grandparents in Europe.

"What else do you need me to do?" Clary asked.

"I'm almost done here. Why don't you go take a shower, your hair is looking a little greasy." Clary's hand flew to her head. Sometimes she wondered if Isabelle was socially challenged. I mean who says those kinds of things? "I'll be up soon, I just need to plug this bad boy in and then make the punch." Clary didn't protest as she turned to go upstairs.

"Uh, Isabelle, is _he_ home?" Clary did not want to shower in Isabelle's house if Jace was on the premises.

"Oh no. He went to get the cake." Isabelle shook her head.

Clary closed the bathroom door that was connected to Isabelle's room. There was another door facing the shower but Clary just thought it was a closet. No need to lock the door, she thought to herself, it was just her and Isabelle in the house. She shook out of her clothes and turned on the shower. The water steamed up the bathroom quickly, so Clary threw the window open. She stepped in and proceeded to get clean.

* * *

Jace walked into his house, the keys to his Porsche jingled in his pocket. He went to the kitchen looking for Isabelle to give her the cake. She wasn't there so Jace set the cake on the counter. He stuck his ear buds in, listening to his mix of music as he went upstairs to his room. He stripped out of his jeans and tee shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He let himself into the bathroom, noticing that someone else was in there. He plucked the buds from his ears and heard humming, but it didn't belong to his sister. Then the water turned off and before Jace could step out of the bathroom, the door slid open, a freckled hand reached for one of the fluffy towels, and went back into the shower. _Crap!_ Jace's mind screamed. It was Clary. The girl who'd caused strange feelings to emerge even though they only met yesterday. And Jace was about to see her naked. Well not naked, but close enough. Then she stepped out. Her cheeks were rosy from the hot water and her curls lie limply over her shoulders. When she met Jace's eyes her face blended with her hair.

"What are you doing in here?" She screamed. You can't blame her. I mean if a guy who was extremely hot but acted like a total prick was gawking at me while all I was wearing was a towel and all he was wearing were boxers would me a tad flustered too.

"I came in here to take a shower. What are you doing in here?" He shot back.

"I was taking a shower in _Isabelle's_ bathroom. Now get out!" She shrieked.

"No! It's my bathroom too. You get out." He glared.

"You are ridiculous." She sneered, pushing past him with excessive force.

"Same." He growled. After she had left he locked the door.

* * *

"ISABELLE!" Clary yelled after she had reached the other room. Who and the hell did he think he was? Treating her that way! She really wanted to slap him across his gorgeous face.

"What?" She stuck her head out of the closet.

"I thought you said Jace was NOT home!" She couldn't help but yell at Isabelle. She was furious that he had seen her with the lack of clothing.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle's eyebrows knit together.

"I'm talking about the fact that thing that puts the ASS in CLASS just walked in on me!"

"Oh God! He saw you naked didn't he?" She sighed.

"NO! I was wearing a towel but I'm pretty sure he could fill in the blanks with his perverted mind!" Clary dropped on the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out some clean undies.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic Clary! You were covered, he did not see you."

"It's the thought that counts Isabelle." She seethed. A flying garment hit her in the face as she scowled at the girl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something for you and me to wear." She spoke from within, her voice slightly muffled.

"Can I wear jeans?" Clary rifled through her bag.

"No you may not! No girl wears jeans to a party." Isabelle instructs as she emerges with an adorable skirt that had built in suspenders slung over the shoulder and crossed in the back. It was bright orange with black and white flowers scattered across the fabric. She handed a black crop top to  
Clary and the skirt. She disappeared into the bathroom to dress herself, leaving Clary alone. The skirt covered her belly-button but the crop top left a strip of skin exposed. Isabelle emerged moments later wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"You little hypocrite!" Clary screeched.

"Oh the jeans? Yeah they looked good with the shirt." Isabelle grinned. "Anyways that looks good on you."

"Thanks!" Clary smiled, it was true. Isabelle went back to her closet and returned with tall black boots. Clary slid them into place where they grazed her thighs. Isabelle strapped herself into red velvet booties and slapped her sides as she stood.

"Okay, sit." She demanded.

"Why?" Clary looked alarmed.

"Makeup, duh!" Isabelle pushed Clary on to the bed.

* * *

Tessa looked around the room. She was alone in the mass of people grinding, sweating, and the Angel knows what else. Axel had left ten or so minutes ago and still hadn't returned with their drinks. Was he trying to ditch her? He wouldn't because she looked hot and she gave him wide dewy eyed looks since he had picked her up. Her hair was brushed out and hung over her shoulders, a red headband perfectly placed on top. She wore a black and cream striped shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach, and dark blue skinny jeans. She had even decided against the pumps because one they were uncomfortable and two they would've made her two inches taller than Axel. Where was he anyways? She decided it would probably be best to go find him in case another person had latched on to him, chatting his ear off. Well another girl was latched on to him but her lips were on his and her hands were…going places. Tessa caught her breath and left the room. She mindlessly went outside and sat on one of the pool's lounge chairs.

She tried to divert her thoughts. Yes, she was upset. Not only did she think a senior liked her, but she thought she was popular now. She had decided on the day they left New York that she wasn't going to be a dork at the new school. She missed being the dork. She missed her books. Reading was against the rules Jessamine had instructed. She had made the squad, but it wasn't for her. Maybe I should just leave, she thought. Jessamine, Aline, and Kaelie weren't that bad. No, they were that bad. More Jessamine than the others. Then there was Axel. No he wasn't part of her picture anymore. Would it be too late to quit cheer? Just end this whole popularity stunt. She really missed her books, her chats with Clary, and the observations of others. She didn't notice the dark haired boy with the pretty blue eyes sit in the chair next to hers.

"Hey." He voice made her jump.

"Oh, hi." Tessa turned and smiled.

"I'm Will Herondale." He reached over and shook Tessa's hand, which made her giggle.

"I'm Tessa Grey." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Tessa." He grinned back. "So, may I ask why you are out here all alone."

"Well, technically, I'm not alone and I saw my 'date' making out with some other girl so…why are you out here?"

"I saw a really pretty girl leave the party, so I followed her." He smiled again. Tessa felt her cheeks flush and then she decided to play along.

"Did you find her?"

"Not yet." Okay, ouch, maybe he wasn't looking for her. "I'm just kidding. Yes I think I found her." He winked at Tessa sending the blood back to her cheeks. The heat caused her to shiver and then Will's eyebrows knit together.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." She shrugged. He stood and held a hand out to her. "Shall we?" Tessa smiled again, what a gentleman.

**So I have been working on this chapter for too long so we shall end there for tonight. And as I said before I decided to keep this storyline since so many of you enjoy it ;) By the way, the party scene is not over until someone dances the salsa (hint hint…) The next chapter is going to be titled Sway and will probably be up by Friday. Now I have Geometry homework so please tell me what you think :) By the way, have nay of you read Divergent? Should I read it?**

**Hearts- Emma**


	4. I'll Never Fall in Love Again

Chapter 4: I'll Never Fall in Love Again

"Clary!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she swung around. It was Jace looking a tad flustered.

"I don't need a dance partner, thank you." She turned back around but his hand clutched her arm.

"No! It's Tessa! She's upstairs and unconscious." He insisted. She shook off his arm and took off up the stairs. She went into Jace's bedroom and there was Tessa lying on the bed, Will sat on the floor next to her.

"What happened?" Clary growled.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier…_

Tessa was dancing around with Will. He was very good, better than her. She felt lucky that she had paid attention to Nate and his instructions. Then _I'll Never Fall in Love Again _by Deacon Blue came on. Slow dance she could and Will evidently could too. She set her arms, and thanked the Angel that she had worn long sleeves, because as Will slid his hands down to the top of her hip she felt her skin prickle. They moved in unison and at the end, of course, Tessa had gotten uncomfortably yet comfortably close. She grinned as he pulled her up, looking impressed.

"Are you thirsty?" He grinned.

"Yeah." She tapped her hand against her chest. Will sashayed around the others to get some water for him and Tessa. Tessa moved closer to the wall, away from the other couples. She heard a little "Ahem" and saw Jessamine glaring at her.

"You have fun out there with Will? Here's some advice Princess, he's mine, not yours. Oh and you're off the squad." As Tessa thanked the heavens that she didn't have to quit herself she didn't notice Jessamine wind back and throw the punch.

Moments later Tessa felt arms around her as she floated in and out of consciousness.

* * *

_Present_

"She punched her?" Clary looked pissed. Jace was leaning against the far wall, behind the little redhead.

"Don't worry I took care of it." Jace spoke up.

"How so? Isn't she best buddies with _your_ girlfriend?" Clary retorted with as much venom as she could muster.

"We aren't dating." Jace scoffed.

"Oh so you just grope everyone like that in the middle of class?" Clary stomped over to Will, wanting to get as far away from Jace as possible. "She didn't hit her head did she?" Clary turned to look at Will.

"No I don't think she did, but Jessamine knocked her hard enough to make her lose consciousness."

"Okay, I need a glass of water, a washcloth, and a flashlight." Clary instructed. As Jace and Will left to grab her instructed supplies, Clary stroked her sister/cousin's hair. Jace was first to come in with the flashlight and he awkwardly handed it to Clary. Moments later, Will came in with the washcloth and glass of water. Clary forced Tessa's eye open and sighed when her pupil reacted instantaneously. She took the washcloth and prodded Tessa's head with it. She cooed quietly.

"Tessa, hon, wake up. Tessa. Tessie." She smiled when her eyes fluttered open. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone ran over my face with a dump truck…what happened? Where's Will?" She looked around.

"I'm right here." He came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jessamine punched you in the face." Clary growled.

"That bitch." Tessa started to sit but fell back against the pillows. "Ouch! Head pandemonium!" She leaned back. Clary kicked her shoes off and scurried up to curl next to Tessa.

"So what actually happened?" Clary swung an arm around Tessa as the boys decided to excuse themselves.

"I was dancing with Will…"

"And you like him?"

"I don't really him that well. But, anyways, Jessamine saw and got all pissed that I was dancing with her 'man', and then she kicked me off the squad and punched me in the face." She smiled

"I'll tear that slut up, you know I will!" Clary announced.

"Sure Clary, you do that."

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you upset about the cheerleading thing?"

"No. I'm madder **(A/N seriously a word, I wouldn't lie!)** at Axel. He was making out with another girl."

"Oh yeah that was me…" Tessa glared at Clary and tried to push her off. "I'm just messing with you! It was probably Aline or Jessamine." Clary laughed off.

"Clarissa Adele! That was not even remotely funny."

"Lighten up, would you?"

"So are we staying the night or do you wish to move me in this condition."

"Which would you prefer?" Clary was silently begging it to be the latter. The last thing she'd want to do is sleep under the same roof as Jace Herondale. He was far from Clary's good graces.

"I'd prefer going home but I need help to the car." Thank God!

"Or you just want Will's strong arms around you!" Clary squealed and hugged herself making kissy faces.

"Are you drunk?"

"I don't know…was that punch spiked?"

"It most likely was. Isn't that the outcome of most parties? Spiked punch, shaved heads, roofies..."

"I suppose I shouldn't drive…plus I don't have a car. Do I dare call Nathaniel?" Clary grabbed her phone and started to scroll through it.

* * *

Jace leaned against the door, trying to listen in on Clary and Tessa's conversation. In all honesty, Jace was a tad shaken at what Clary had said. He knew she had been looking at him the other day in science, but she evidently saw everything. But it was true; he and Kaelie were anything but exclusive. Okay so maybe he didn't want to be exclusive with anyone but Clary. He couldn't tell her that though! That would very much dampen his reputation. Yes she was beautiful, not Kaelie fake beautiful, but real beauty. It must run in the family though because Jace couldn't help but notice that his dear cousin looked at Tessa the same way he looked at Clary. Jace was snapped out of his reverie as he heard the girls moving and almost didn't make it to the other side of the hallway before the door opened.

Clary stood in front of them looking a bit flustered. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her hair was wild. Her green eyes skimmed over the boys. More so Will, seeing as how she did her best to avert her glance away from Jace.

"Tessa's brother is on his way. Would one of you mind to carry her down?" They both nodded. Will got to Tessa before Jace and as Will shimmied Tessa out the door Jace grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her back.

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"You're good at English right?" So Jace was desperate to spend a little time alone with her.

"I suppose…" She looked lost.

"Did you get the weekend assignment?"

"Yes, I finished it."

"Would you mind helping me with it? I don't get it at all."

"Why don't you ask Isabelle?" She inquired. The annoyed voice had returned.

"Isabelle has never picked a book up in her life. Unless it was written by Lauren Conrad or Seventeen, but will you please help me? Please!" Very desperate.

"Fine. I'll come over tomorrow afternoon." She shook his hand off and left a smiling Jace in her wake.

Not only had Jace lied, which was extremely rare, but he was well on his way of winning over Clary. Yes the whole English thing was a lie, but she didn't know.

**Eek! So I finally discovered how Jem became human again! It was the Heavenly Fire! You know when Jace shocked him? Yes that turned him human again! And yes I changed the title. I decided it would be a bit farfetched if I had included the tango… But now Will and Tessa are getting a bit closer as is Jace and Clary. I can't wait for the next chapter too! I will devote a chapter to whoever can guess what the English homework is. Joking aside though, this is actually my English subject for the next two quarters of school and I am nerding the hell out! Any who, HOORAY for Tessa! She hath joined the ranks of the Sweethearts! I shall update immediately (well… soon). I want to thank those who reviewed, you guys are great! And also the others who PMed me. And those who favorited and followed the story! You guys are awesome, really. By the way, I do read the followers/reviewers/favoriters/PMers stories. I'm off to thaw my toes and go to bed (it snowed last night! yay!)**

**Nighty- night! - Emma**


	5. Innocent Man

Chapter 5: Innocent Man

Clary awoke to an intense headache. She groaned and stared at her alarm clock, not really processing the time for at least a minute. 12:52 is what it blinked back. Clary groaned remembering all that had occurred the night before. The groan was more for what she had promised to _him._ Clary had dreaded going to sleep, knowing she'd have to go spend time with him the next day. Why had she been so stupid as to agree to helping him? Not only that, but she didn't hold her tongue about Kaelie and his relationship. Clary rolled into her pillow and screamed which only made her head throb more. She limply dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom. After popping a few Ibuprofen, she sauntered to the shower and let the hot water burn her awake. She scrubbed at her face, trying to rid it of its nastiness.

* * *

Clary stood outside of the Lightwood Mansion, the grogginess had somehow subsided. It probably had something to do with the three cups of coffee she had and the fourth that she was sipping on as she rang the doorbell. A boy with dark hair like Isabelle's and bright blue eyes opened the door.

"Oh hi! You must be Clary. I'm Alec, sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last night. Izzy has told me so much about you! She's in her room if you'd like to go up…"

"First off, it's nice to see you too, and second I'm actually here to see Jace." Clary blushed lightly. She was always nervous around people she didn't quite know.

"Oh thank the Angel he's moved on from little cheerleading whores!" Alec laughed.

"We aren't dating." Clary spoke slowly.

"Alec! The hot chocolate is getting cold!" A voice yelled from upstairs and it didn't belong to any of Alec's siblings.

"Be up in a second! Clary's here!" He yelled back. Clary heard feet on the stairs and a tall foreign looking guy was next to Alec. His hair was spiked and he smiled with bright white teeth at Clary.

"Clary! Isabelle told me all about you! I'm Magnus, Alec's boyfriend."

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Clary smiled. She gasped when the boy pulled her in for a hug.

"Did I hear you say Clary's here?" Jace came walking out of the kitchen barefooted and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"I'm right here!" Clary waved her arm at him.

"Boys you're going to scare her away! Come on Clary." He grabbed her hand. As his skin made contact with hers an electric charge surged up her arm. She played it off as a cold shiver and when Jace turned to look at her she gave a little smile. He led her back to the bedroom where he and Will had laid Tessa the previous night. It must be his she thought to herself. Odd that it was so clean.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head. He sat on the bed and patted the space in front of him.

"Sit." He commanded.

"I will but not because you told me too, but because I want to." Clary crossed her arms and raised her chin, sitting on the bed. "So what do you not get about it?"

"Everything." He fingered through the pages of the thick book.

"How you don't get mythology is beyond me. All we had to do was read the first chapter and answer a few questions!" Clary sighed, looking over the top of the book. "I mean it's just a character description of the big twelve Olympian gods."

"That's what I don't get! They all run together." Jace huffed. Clary plucked the book from his hands.

"The best way to learn them is relate them to people you know. That's why mythology was so popular was because the gods were based off of the images of people."

"Who would I relate them too though?"

"Okay, Will. He's kind of Hermes. A trickster and he's very sneaky. Or Axel, he's a definite Ares, everyone pretty much hates him." Jace laughed lightly at her inquisition.

"Who would I be?" Jace secretly knew she would say Apollo. He was handsome and he never lied. Well he technically lied about the mythology thing but that didn't count.

"Zeus." Clary said almost absent-mindedly. Jace smiled.

"You think I'd be a good leader?"

"No, you're a man whore." She looked down at the book and Jace flushed. She looked at him. "I mean what I've gathered from your reputation. Anyways, if it makes you feel better your sister is a definite Aphrodite." She smiled trying to make him not look so upset. Wait, what did she care if he was upset?

"No she isn't." He stated flatly taking the book back.

"Well who do you think fits her description?"

"You."

"What?" Clary gawked at him.

"Or me. Seeing as how they describe her as being golden… Who would be Hera to you?"

"Jessamine." Clary thought it would be rude to turn back to that previous comment so she let it fall.

"Poseidon?"

"Wait shouldn't I be asking you this?" Clary snatched the book from him again. "Well?" She looked up at him and he couldn't help but grin.

"Alec."

"Hades?"

"Isabelle." He earned a swat for that. "Okay, Gabriel."

"Athena?"

"Tessa." Clary smiled down on the book.

"Artemis?"

"Cecily."

"Hephaestus?"

"Simon." Jace yawned.

"Hestia?"

"Sophie."

"Apollo?"

Me, Jace mentally thought but instead replied, "Jem. Or Jordan. Because Jem fits the personality while Jordan kind of looks like a wolf when he doesn't shave and another name for Apollo was the Lycian…What?"

"You lied to me." Clary glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Jace was kind of panicking.

"You said you didn't get mythology when clearly you do since you just told me one of Apollo's names." Clary was staring daggers now.

"I read ahead?" Jace failed, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Bull shit." Clary dropped the book and stalked out of the room. So maybe it was a bit of an overreaction, but she hated to be lied too. It was her dad's fault she guessed.

* * *

I'll be there in 15 minutes he had said. Well an hour and a half later her first grade teacher, Luke, was driving her home. Valentine had evidently had to show up in court that day. I guess that's what happens when your dad is some big shot lawyer. No wonder Jocelyn had left him for that same first grade teacher. Clary liked him a whole lot better than her own father. At least Luke was there for her. As Clary drove away from the Lightwood's she thought of the conversation she had just had with Jace. Clary could depict Hades so well in her mind, and the image was of her father.

**So I now own The Mortal Instruments movie! Yay! And, sadly, no one guessed. Any who we are studying Greek mythology and I am such a geek when it comes to that. I read Percy Jackson in 5****th**** or 6****th**** grade and I used to read the mythology stories on Wikipedia and absorb them. But Jace slipped up and now Clary's mad. OOPS! At least we know that she hates people that lie. Valentine, grr. So does anyone want Jonathan to come live with Clary? He'd be the nice big brother of course. It fits him better in all human stories. Tell me what you think in that little review box and I'll make sure that it happens. I shall update for both this story and my other Love To this week. Thanksgiving Break starts Wednesday at noon so five day weekend and then two weeks after that is Christmas Break! **

**Well Tootle-Loo! - Emma**


	6. Love Bites

Chapter 6: Love Bites

Tessa twisted her hair back into a chignon about an hour before they had to leave for school. Tessa was pretty nervous today because this would be the first day she'd see and possibly talk to him since the party. It had surprised her when he had not called to say hi, ask her out, or even check on her condition. So it wasn't that big of a deal but it still angered Tessa that he didn't have the decency to call. Maybe he wanted her to call she had thought, but every time she had he wasn't home, according to Cecily. Was Will avoiding her? He probably was, thinking she was desperate or something along those lines. So that's why Tessa had decided to react as if his little hero act was just a kind gesture and nothing more. She stabbed a pencil to keep the twist in place.

Will looked at the clock, rolling over. He still had another half hour before he had to get up or be dragged from the bed by his sister who was now singing away in the shower down the hall. He tried to close his eyes but all he saw was big grey ones that seemed to sparkle. He had been thinking of Tessa for the majority of the weekend. He attempted to shake it out though. He couldn't like her though. Because if he did, she'd turn to ash in his hands, metaphorically speaking. That's what happened with Ella. He had decided this the night of the party. That night he had dreamt of his older sister. Her face flashing against his eyes like a slideshow, showing her laughing, smiling, glaring, and then her face at the wake. Pale and peaceful as if she was sleeping, but she wasn't Will had known. Strange that when you look at something still it appears to be moving the way it had appeared her chest was moving but it wasn't. Ella was dead and it was Will's fault. He pressed his palms into his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Tessa yanked at her lock, it finally clicked and slipped into her hand. She dug through the stacks of books that crowded the bottom of her locker, finally coming back up with her copy of Wuthering Heights. It was reading day in her advisory and she decided she would refresh her memory of Heathcliffe and his extreme sexiness. Okay the Tom Hardy version of the movie had literally ruined her perception of Heathcliffe's physical appearance. She caught sight of inky black hair in her peripheal vision. She turned abruptly, leaving her locker open but she didn't seem to notice.

"Will!" He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face her. It took everything she had not to gasp at his appearance. He had bags under those gorgeous eyes and his hair was disheveled and his face was very pale. "Will are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Tessa walked over to him, her foot just happened to catch at the hem of her jeans causing her to lose her footing. She felt herself start to fall but was then enveloped in strong arms. She looked up at Will who smirked down at her. She dropped her hands away and stepped back to pick up her book.

"Wuthering Heights? Too sappy for me." Will noted. "By the way you should be careful, I can't always be there to catch you." He winked. Tessa fought back a sneer. That was a little rude. "What do you want?" Will looked down on her. Someone is grumpy she thought. She shrugged and pursed her lips trying to look nonchalant.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me at the party. So thank you." Tessa cocked her head, gave him a fake smile and turned on her heel, kicking her locker door shut as she passed. "Nice seeing you by the way." She called over her shoulder. What was up with Will? He was nothing but nice to her at the party. What the hell?

Tessa was walking to the library, and as she neared a corner someone flew into her, knocking her to the ground. She heard a thump next to her and was happy to see the other body had bumped to the ground as well.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking and then boom." A very attractive looking boy stared at Tessa. He looked foreign with his dark hair that was possibly darker than William's and brown eyes. He smiled as if his whole heart was devoted to that one gesture. "Are you okay?" He looked over at her, concern crossed his face.

"Oh I'm fine. I wasn't looking either so it wasn't your fault." Tessa waved off. The boy stood, stretching a hand down to her to help her up. She took it with a smile and let him pull her up.

"I'm James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem." He still had hold of Tessa's hand and shook it lightly.

"I'm Theresa Gray, but everyone calls me Tessa." Tessa smiled up. He looked at her with slight recollection.

"Oh yeah! You're Clary's sister aren't you?" He grinned and Tessa nodded.

"You're friends with Will aren't you?"

"Sadly, I am."

"I actually just ran into him. He's in a pretty sour mood today." Tessa noted.

"Really? He seemed fine this morning. Oh well. So where are you off too?" Tessa tried to not think about that first part.

"The library."

"Oh I'll walk you." They turned around the corner. "So why aren't you dressed up for Spirit Week? Aren't you a cheerleader? I thought it was kind of mandatory."

"I don't know. I might dress up for Favorite Movie Character day. And I'm not a cheerleader anymore. I was disowned for dancing with Will at Alec's party." Tessa looked ahead.

"Wow I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. Sometimes I am such a ditz." Jem chuckled.

"No it's fine, you didn't know and I honestly don't care. I just thought if I got on with the Cheerios I'd have a chance at this school. You know?" Tessa glanced up at Jem.

"Yeah, but you don't need to be friends with those ugly souled girls. By the way I like that Glee referance." Jem smiled and Tessa giggled. She liked Jem, he had a genuine kindness to him and Tessa liked him. He was kind of a Mr. Bingley in a way. Tessa smiled.

**Many of you read my other story Love To so you know I've been very busy lately what with the school semester coming to a close. Plus I had the chapter about ¼ of the way done and my dad broke the computer so he kidnapped it today. Now I am on my dad's DJ laptop (yes he's a part-time dj). Any who I shall attempt to update this weekend but I can't make any promises. And just a little author's note I didn't know how to explain Jem being sick so I am just using his appearance in the epilogue of Clockwork Princess. I don't want Jem to be sick because I kind of love him so… please leave a review of what you think and I really want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. You guys are freaking awesome :) Plus if any of you have a good idea of how Ella died I'd love to know because I have a few but they aren't amazing.**

**Heart - Emma**


	7. Realization Sets In

Chapter 7

Realization Sets In:

Clary stared at her book. Not the reading stare but the stare where you try to comprehend the words yet nothing comes to mind. No comprehensive skills to hand out today. Her eyes skimmed the pages of 'Romeo and Juliet'. She tossed it aside. It's not like she hasn't read the book, or seen the movie with Leo. She rolled on to her back, staring at her ceiling. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She hadn't had a good night sleep for quite some time now. It was Jace. She saw Jace as having the brain control ability. Burrowing deep into the crevices of her mind and refusing to leave. She sighed loudly, pulling her skin away as she ran her hands over her face. The doorbell rang.

"Oh goody! Something to distract me with." She smiled absentmindedly as she sprinted out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. It's not like she had much of a choice. Tessa refused to answer the door and Nate was in the shower. Jocelyn and Luke had gone shopping so Clary was left to fend off the house.

The door swung open revealing an exhausted young man. His white blonde hair disheveled. Light purple bruises lined the rims of his black, tunnel like eyes. His face pale and taught in a wide yawn.

"Jonathan?"

"Who else?" He smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home until Christmas." Clary squealed, pulling her brother in close.

"Well, I decided to get away from the Big Apple for a while." Clary peered over at his black duffle bag strapped to his back.

"Did you get in a fight with Dad again?" Clary scolded.

"Is it that obvious?" He raised an eyebrow. Clary pulled him back to her.

"Well you're home now." Jonathan smiled sadly and hugged her back.

* * *

Jace's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day. Albeit, he had woken up just an hour ago, but there was a large void in his stomach that was starting to get angry. Jace had shrugged off going to weight training this morning, deciding that he was sick with some flu bug. Only that flu bug had a name. Clarissa. Jace hadn't been able to sleep since that study session with her. He felt horrible about doing that to Clary. But how was he to know she hated liars. Okay, Jace couldn't try to justify lying to her, but what was his deal. He's never been this broken up over a girl. He's never actually been upset about a girl. They were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. But not Clary. She sneered voluntarily at him, threw witty comebacks at him when he tried one of his smoldering pick up lines, and called him out regularly when she was talking to him anyways.

Jace tromped down the stairs. His pajama pants hung loosely on his hips, the bottoms bunching around his ankles. He nearly tripped over them as he came downstairs. He maneuvered around the halls of the Lightwood house, finding his refuge, the kitchen. Alas it had been invaded by his sister. She sat staring at her phone, a spoonful of Cheerios hovering an inch or two away from her mouth. Jace tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but Lucky Charms kind of defeated the purpose. Isabelle glanced up from her phone. She gave Jace a nice cold stare before turning back to her phone. She was still a bit mad at Jace for hurting her new BFF's feelings. She dropped her phone and spoon, letting them clatter on to the counter. She dropped dramatically in a fake sob.

"I'm so bored!"

"Do something." Jace took a bite, finding the remote and flipping to some cartoon.

"I can't think of anything." She huffed.

"Go shopping." Jace stared at the television.

"Because I'm a girl right? Wow. I get no respect in this house. None!" She slaps the counter.

"Isabelle, you like to shop. I'm not being sexist I'm just stating a fact." Jace finally looks at her.

"I know. Anyways, I did plan on going with Clary today but seeing as how she has plans with some dude, I don't get to go get this new set from Victoria's Secret…" Jace tuned her out. Clary had a new suitor? Jace was talking like Mr. Darcy? What was the world coming to? After Isabelle had finally concluded her little five minute speech, Jace stepped in.

"Who's the dude Clary's hanging out with?" Jace tried to act nonchalant.

"All she said was she's spending the day with Jonathan." Isabelle shrugged. Jace thought she had actually fallen for that not caring look, but she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. "Are you jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Jace tried to hide the conviction. He actually didn't like to lie. It was still a mystery how he had successfully lied to Clary.

"You like her Jace! Admit it! You're in love!" She started making kissy faces, drawing out the ooo as much as possible.

"So what if I find her fascinating?" Jace averted her big brown eyes. Isabelle scoffed.

"Yeah right. If you like her, I could help you win a date with her. Get you back into her good graces." She smiled maliciously.

"You women. Always scheming and nosing your way into others business." Jace jeered. Isabelle heaved a sigh, taking her bowl to the sink and strutting to the door. Her silk robe streaming behind her.

"Fine, but if you ever change your mind I'm open to playing matchmaker." She grinned and ran out of the kitchen. Jace moaned.

* * *

Clary peeked over her worn copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She had read the book over a dozen times. It always started the same way. She'd be reading her favorite parts in the book and then come across some dialogue she had forgotten about and then started to read from the beginning. Every damn time.

She stared at her brother who was passed out on the couch next to her. They had always slept this way when they would camp out in the living room. His legs curled up behind her and hers folded to rest on his stomach. She always had to have her feet in the front because if Jonathan was then he'd kick her in the face. She had learned that the hard way of course.

He looked peaceful. The shadows under his eyes masked by his eyelashes. His complexion pale and smooth. Somehow he had managed to inherit that from Valentine, not even a freckle was handed down to him from Jocelyn. It was ridiculous. He was never teased at school for being a ginger either. Yes, Clary used to taunt him by calling him Malfoy all the time, but can you blame her? He looked like him. Well Clary's mental image. Clary laid her book on the coffee table and settled into the couch to join her brother in dream land.


	8. Can We Please Be Adults About This?

Chapter 8: Can We Act Like Adults Here?

Clary's head knocked against the seat. This would be the last time she'd ever allow Tessa to drive the car. But even Tessa's lead foot couldn't knock her off kilter today, or this week. Her brother had decided he wanted to move in with them, and since he was older than sixteen he was aloud to. He was going to start going to school with Clary, seeing as how he still had one more year left in school, and she was extremely excited. Clary turned towards him. He was still jet lagged but he looked a little healthier. The bags were gone, his cheeks had a little flush to them, and his hair was actually styled to look disheveled. He was decked out like a bad boy crossed with a jock. Light washed jeans, white button-down shirt and a leather jacket slung over it. He looked so nonchalant. That guy had it down. In all her life he'd always played the 'Does it look like I care?' expression and she'd never really been able to read his true emotions. I guess that's the advantage to having those dark eyes.

"Clarissa Adele, are you coming in or not?" Jonathan had moved from his spot next to her, to the parking lot of the school. He smirked at Clary as she crawled out. He reached down taking her hand to help her out. Tessa and Nate were impatiently waiting for them.

"Why do you act like that?" Tessa asked looking at them over one of her many novels.

"What do you mean?" Clary grinned.

"You act like best friends. You realize you're brother and sister. Brothers and sisters don't act like that." Nate said flatly. Jonathan ruffled Clary's hair lightly.

"Don't worry guys, Clary and I will probably be at each others throats by the end of the week." Jonathan smiled. To get on his dear cousins' nerves Jonathan slung an arm around his sister's neck and she played along by wrapping her arm behind his back. What they weren't aware of was that Jace watched them from his spot on the hood of Will's car. Will also watched sorrowfully next to Jace as Tessa met eyes with him and turned away coldly.

* * *

"Hey Iz." Clary smiled. But Isabelle just glared down on the little red head.

"Hey? That's all you have to say is hey?" Isabelle growled.

"Are you mad?" Clary asked.

"Of course I'm mad! You blew me off this weekend!" Iz glared.

"I thought we had decided not to go to the Homecoming dance." Clary looked for her science book.

"Oh no, we did blow that off. I mean that you refused to go shopping with me because of this guy. And now you're walking in with this new guy as if you are hopelessly in love!"

"Isabelle I blew you off so I could take care of my brother." Clary pointed at Jonathan who was leaning against Tessa's locker. "And we aren't in love. He's my brother and I haven't seen him in a very long time." Clary seethed.

"Oh. Well Jace will be delighted to know that." Isabelle laughed to herself.

"Wait why would Jace be happy to know that Jon's my brother?" Clary turned full on to Isabelle.

"I don't know. Ever since I told him you blew me off for Jonathan he's been…mopey."

"Mopey? Why would he be? He doesn't have a reason to." Clary turned back to her locker. She felt slightly flushed, but she assumed it was annoyance and anger.

"I don't know. But you could ask." Isabelle grinned.

* * *

As luck would have it Clary did get the chance to talk to Jace. But before that lovely experience she had to bear through a very awkward lunch.

"Who's that?" Jonathan nodded to the cafeteria doors. And in walked the golden guy.

"Jace Lightwood. He's a narcissistic prick." Clary sipped at her orange juice. "Why?"

"Oh he was just glaring at me throughout gym today. It was kind of odd." Clary had to put her juice down before she choked.

"Maybe he has a crush on you?" Clary grinned over at her brother.

"Oh yeah? Why would that be?"

"Well you know that's how Bella and Edward started out, and now look where they are. I assume you and Jace will be the proud parents of a very sweet demon baby in no time." Clary giggles.

"You do know that if you tell anyone that I read those books I'll deny it right?"

"Of course but I know which makes it even better." Clary let another wave of giggles erupt from her throat. She looked up and had to meet eyes with Jace. He looked slightly jealous, but then masked it with such a nonchalant look that it would give Jon a run for his money.

* * *

Clary sat at her table, waiting for Jace to come into the room. He came waltzing in a few seconds before the bell and Clary threw herself into the chair next to him before some bimbo did. She had to straighten this out. Jon could make his first day awkward on his own, but Clary's own personal problems wouldn't have anything to do with it. Jace looked over at her, smirking. The teacher came in and started his lecture. Tessa glanced back at the two from her place at the front of the room. Will's mop of black hair recognizable behind Jace's own. And seated next to Will was Jem Carstairs. He grinned at Tessa and she smiled back.

"What do I owe the pleasure Clary?" Jace leaned on his elbows looking slightly bored.

"I want to know why you keep staring at Jon."

"Oh is that the lover boy's name then? Well if you're here to talk about the romantic practices that go on after the final bell than I would rather you go bug someone else." Jace mused. Somehow the English teacher, Mrs. Blackthorn, had heard them and turned on them. Her fuchsia top a little to bright for Clary's eyes. "Miss Fray, is there a problem?" She hissed.

"No ma'am." Clary waited until Mrs. Blackthorn had started to talk about Dionysus before she turned back to Jace.

"If you think that we are romantic then you are sorely mistaken. For that would be incest and I'm pretty sure it's frowned upon in this society."

"Wait what?"

"He's my brother. Jonathan Morgenstern is the son of Jocelyn Fray and Valentine Morgenstern. I am the daughter of Jocelyn Fray and Valentine Morgenstern therefore we are brother and sister." Clary said slowly as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Oh I didn't realize…"

"No you assumed and now my brother feels uncomfortable on his first day thanks to you." Clary snapped. This, however, was unwise because Mrs. Blackthorn had turned back to their table. Clary felt like a cute baby bunny in the eyes of a hawk with razor talons. Scared. She swallowed.

"Miss Fray and Mr. Lightwood you both get afterschool detention." She scowled. To Clary's surprise Tessa stood up. "Mrs. Blackthorn that isn't fair. They weren't doing anything wrong. They were just talking."

"Yes I guess they were Miss Gray and I suppose you three will have fun not talking later seeing as how you will now be joining them." Mrs. Blackthorn grinned evilly.

"But Tessa didn't do anything." Jem was now standing and gawking incredulously at the teacher.

"Well maybe you four will learn to not disrupt my class anymore. You'll join them Mr. Carstairs."

"Jem didn't start this!" Will stood. Clary could tell he was defending his best friend. Mrs. Blackthorn found this amusing, as she wrote not four but five detention slips, handing them over to Clary, Jace, Will, Jem, and Tessa.

Detention for two hours, great.

**I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer! So I felt a little stuck on this story so I am now going to incorporate some other things, so detention…guess what I'm thinking? I apologize for not updating sooner but on the days I don't have homework I go to bed early. I swear whoever thought it was a good idea to have gym in school was an idiot. Next week however we're bowling so yay! I will hopefully update tomorrow but no promises! Reviews are extremely welcome and appreciated!**

**Loves- Emma**


End file.
